A monster no more
by Yazlock
Summary: What if Klaus were to be saved from his demons? What if he were saved from his past? What of Klaus forgot...everything. Set after the events of episode 2x6, this story will create a new arc and tell a different tale... Klayley
1. A family apart

Dusk arrived early that day. Esther was eager for the sun to descend. A witch works best by moonlight, the sun brings light and hides nothing. Dark magic was best kept hidden in the shadows where it manifests at it's strongest. Besides, she needed to hide herself as best she could, not only from the eyes of these troublesome townsfolk, but from the informants of her sons. No doubt Klaus and Elijah would be ready for her next move, and the ritual would not work if they came invading upon her. Her fear grew with every second of dwindling sunlight. She rubbed her hands together in an effort to warm them but she knew the icy touch upon her skin was not aroused by the breeze that skulked through this graveyard. No. It was the result of her anxiety. If she failed, if any part of is spell went awry, not only might she find herself returned to the other side, but she might end the life of her son. Her most damaged son. Klaus. He needed her, whether he knew it or not. A mother knows when her child needs saving.

Her efforts to bring Elijah back to her had been thwarted by his love for Klaus. He had been returned, his dreams of violent memories and wishful desires all ineffective the moment he saw his brothers face. He and Finn had always shared a deep belief in loyalty. There was no means of bringing her family back unless it was by Klaus' wish to accept her as his mother. This was the only way to bring them back to her.

"Mother, the circle is made."

"We wait for the first star. Come Finn, wait with me."

He took his place by her side, glancing at his pocket watch. Finn never cared for the beauty of gazing upon the sun setting, nor was he particularly keen on how much the spectacle reminded him of Sage and how many setting suns they had watched, all those years ago when they had been young and in love. His eyes focused on the gravestones surrounding them. Death seemed intent on lingering in his mind.

Esther didn't notice her sons discomfort. She watched the sky, wondering how long it might be before she had control of this damned town and of her family. Deep within her, a pained memory seemed eager to rise up and seize her. The memory of her husband who Klaus had claimed was alive and out for blood. How often had she dwelled upon her wish to crush him as he'd crushed her. Maybe she might find the chance, though Mikael would never make it easy.

She sighed and glanced at her son, "I never told you, my sweet boy, of how much pain he caused me."

"You mean father?" Finn frowned at the thought of him.

"No. Klaus. When he came into the world, he tore through me and kept me awake every night for a fortnight, screaming and howling. The only face that stopped his cries was that of Mikael. When he was four, he grew fond of the dogs in our village. I always thought perhaps he might have felt the wolf in him and seen it too in the eyes of the hounds. Elijah bought a pup home once. A scrawny thing, fur black as the night, eyes yellow and wide. Klaus loved it so..."

Finn wasn't keen to see his mother lingering on the ghosts of their family's past, instead averting his eyes to the sky, noticing a single silver light, "Mother, the star..."

Esther nodded, holding a hand to her heart as she continued, "Then Mikael came home. Saw the smile of my child's face and struck him down. It was the first time he laid a hand upon Klaus. I begged he stop. Then he saw the pup, tore it from Klaus' hands and took it outside... He broke it's neck with his hands and threw it in the river..."

"Mother. You must not dwell on what's past. We can save our family... But not with Niklaus the way he has become," Finn placed his hands, or rather Vincent's hands, on her shoulders. He saw the pain in her, and the anger. He knew it all too well.

She smiled at him, momentary grief turned to fiery determination, "I know, I know. When he is saved, we shall be together again."

With one final look at the dark sky, Esther swore her intentions upon the star, drawing a dagger from her belt. Turning around, she faced the five men her son had bound, a werewolf holding each one so they stood facing her. Rich men, taken from the finest of New Orleans households, each shaking and speaking into the cloth binding their mouths. Each man would give his life and his mortal soul to the spell. A smile crept upon her lips, "Gentlemen, forgive the imposition, but you are needed for the progress of our kind. Now, on your knees."

Finn looked away, towards the silver birch tree that hid from him the view of the graveyard entrance. How alike his family way to that tree, he fathomed. Old and ashen, yet appearing as young as it's kin, forever looking upon the dead.

"My son, bring the fire."

Answering his mother, Finn took a candle from the steps of the tomb he stood upon, shoes wet with blood as he handed the flame to his mother, glancing at the row of men whose necks were open, a river of blood staining his mother skirt as she chanted an incantation. He felt his blood thirst rising but the gravity of the moment gave him control, his focus on his mother. Shadows danced upon the gravestones around them, a cold gust of wind passing through them, the whispers of the dead filling he air. Most of the wolves ran or moved away, until it was only his mother and himself. Esther cried out in pain, pushing away his hands as he moved to aid her, her eyes white and bright as she fell to her knees, speaking into the candlelight, the flame dancing with her every breath, changing from orange to blue.

With an almighty howl of the wind, Esther cried out a name in anguish and despair.

"Niklaus!"

"You know, the next time you decide to go get caught and tortured by your witch bitch mother, can you at least try not to make a mess when you get in."

Elijah smiled at Hayley's jest as he walked toward her, noticing she was washing the blood from his shirt and the bed sheet. He frowned, "Hayley, we can buy replacements."

Smiling, she shook her head, rolling up her sleeves as she wrung the water from the sheet and hung it on the laundry rail, "why waste perfectly good linen, besides, I need somthing to do. Jackson isn't keen on talking to anyone, the pack are pretty much dead to me, and Marcel has been a little too preoccupied with his own secrets to meet me. Sow times I think we might never get this town back."

Elijah reached out and took her soapy hand in his eyes bearing down into hears as he spoke, "Things will change. You'll hold her again. Stay here and stay safe, I'm sure my mother will soon realise she is gravely mistaken..."

Pulling her hand from his she shrugged, drying her hands, letting her hair down, "I'm not in the mood for reassurances and empty words, Elijah. I want my baby and I'll do anything to get this town back. I'm happy your here and safe, but I'm not gonna stay here and wait while you try and make peace with your mother."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her as she walked away. She was right. They were no closer to gaining control, Esther had the advantage. If only Niklaus might awake form his reverie and work with him. His brother failed to mention what exactly had happend but Elijah knew Klaus had experienced something grave for him to remain so distant. When he had fought to rise from his mothers witchcraft, Niklaus had sat by his side and brought him back, but since then he had not left his room. What horrors had his mother spoken to him? What did he know that had changed him so?


	2. Winds of change

Hayley didn't want to face Klaus, not since he'd spent the past week being so unlike himself. There was an aura if dread as she approached the door and she hesitated for a minute before mentally scolding herself, knocking twice, turning the handle. Somehow, the room was almost ice cold, thought the fire burned bright and her body wasn't exactly in need of warmth anymore. The perks of being a hybrid. She pushed away her natural cynicism and sought out the elusive original.

"Klaus?"

Peering inside, she withheld a gasp as her yes her accustomed to the dim light. The floor was littered with papers and books, all covered in scribbles and strange table was stacked with paintings and brushes, a wet canvas glistened in the firelight, the curtains drawn, billowing in the night breeze. The fire roared but she couldn't see him. For a moment, she feared he might have run. Run off to find Hope and flee, a thought shed so often contemplated upon herself. Lately, she wasn't sure he was the same man he was a few months ago. He had lost his grip of the town yet he seemed too tired and drained to fight back. If he was gone, what would she...

"Little wolf."

Relieved, she looked to where his voice emanated from, locating his shadowy form in the corner, seated on the chaise lounge. Walking over, she frowned, noticing how hollow his face appeared to be, how gaunt and aged he seemed. She'd never seen him this...weak. Hayley considered calling Elijah but knew she might enrage Klaus and lose the chance to question him. For once, he seemed the least threatening man alive, and she dared to sit beside him, his eyes blue and bright as he glance at her and smirked.

"Here to warn me of a new threat to our broken family."

He sounded bitter. She could smell whiskey in his breath, a flask in his hand.

"I'm here to see what the hell happend to you. Looking around, I'm guessing your mother is involved."

He laughed, glancing at the room, "actually, the one to blame would be my father."

Anger rose in her, recalling how cruel Mikael had been, and how close he had come to killing her and he unborn child. Now he was back, in body and life, always seeking their deaths. She sighed, "Mikael can't hide forever..."

"My real father, love. Back from the dead."

Hayley's eyes widened. She knew what this meant to him. All his life, Klaus had grown up as the tormented bastard son, the outcast, the rejected result of his mothers affair. As cruel and cold as Klaus was, she never saw him as a monster. He was a bad man, a cold blooded killer at times, but his past was not unlike hers. Years of rejection and isolation tends to screw you over. He was as much a monster as she was. When the world casts you into the shadows, what else can you become to survive? Watching him now, she could almost see the cowering child inside of him, though his true emotions were, as always, bitterly hidden away. His eyes never left the fire, anger and pain etched in those sharp features of his. What could she say to help? Asking how his father was back was stupid. Esther was powerful, bringing back her werewolf lover was hardly shocking. In fact, they should have seen it coming.

"Is he a friend or foe to us?"

Klaus frowned into the fire, taking a swig from the flask before glancing at the floor, "I don't know... But knowing my mother, he's here to persuade me to run back to her. One big happy family."

Hayley didn't enjoy self pity, but she knew he was in pain, and as cruel as he could be, he had been a friend to her as of late. Carefully, she prised the flask from his hands, rolling her eyes as he snatched it back and stood, walking to the middle of the room. Hayley wasn't ready to give up. She followed, tripping on a stance of books,standing her ground as she faced him, "Either way, it doesn't matter. Klaus, we have to get this town back. We can't afford to fall apart... Not while our daughter needs us."

His gaze was penetrating and fiery, yet Hayley wasn't afraid, looking back at him, unable to tear her eyes from his. In this black pupils, the centuries of rage and remorse burned brighter than the fire that blazed beside them. He cocked his head, studying her, "why are you even here, Hayley? Why don't you go home... You don't belong here."

"I kinda don't have a family. The wolves won't take me back, remember, due to me being a hybrid. My parents are dead, and no way are they magically gonna reappear like yours do. My baby is my family, and so are you and Elijah..."

He spat whiskey at the floor and let out a sharp laugh, "We will never work. Elijah will seek a more active role in Hope's life once he's lying in bed with you, Rebekkah hates me, and deep down... You do to. Then what, hey? I'll be rejected and outcast... Forced to take back what's mine..."

He was drunk, but her anger rose regardless, grabbing the flask and throwing it into the fire, ignoring the eruption of flames as she glared at him, "You think I'm using you like that? You think Elijah would abandon you after all these years he's spent saving you? Hope is our daughter, and I will not let you stand there threatening..."

He grabbed her, face inches from her as his anger burnt through this hands onto her skin, eyes black as death as he glared at her, fangs bared, "everything I ever fought for was taken from me! I won't lose everything again!"

"Don't be your mother monster."

Her voice was a whisper but he sobered up and let her go when she spoke them, shaking his head, looking back at her with eyes wide and afraid. Hayley was angry, and afraid, afraid that his drunken words were the true intentions behind his actions. He loved Hope more than anything... Or anyone. He held up a hand, the word sorry dying on his lips as he began convulsing, falling to the floor, shuddering and crying out in pain. She came to his side, stunned by the mist that seemed to enter the room through the window.

"Elijah!" She screamed, before the room began to spin, he grasp of Klaus' hand tightening as she dropped, their eyes meeting. One thought passed between them.

Hope.


	3. Lost

Dreams are strange occurrences. Endless possibilities expressed by visions that dance through our minds as we lie in a dormant state, our thoughts and feelings merging with the vast reaches of a realm in which anything might happen. For Hayley, the dream world was a place in which she could hold her baby, be the mother she had waited so long to be, without fear of the dark forces that wanted to destroy the infant life she had been forced to sever herself from. In this dream, she sat in the nursery Klaus had made for them. The room that in reality was now locked and forgotten, a forbidden reminder of what was lost. Here, the mobile spun and Hope laughed as she watched the crystals reflect a thousand diamond-like lights on the walls. Hayley stood by the crib, watching her daughter, studying her pale skin and soft hazel eyes. She could see her chin in the child's face, and her smile, and Klaus's nose. How could something so perfect have been born from two damaged monsters? Hope was pure and innocent, unscarred by her mothers history of rejection and abuse, untainted by her fathers centuries of blood and rage. Hayley felt a tear run down her cheek, burning like acid as she began to remember the moment she had let her daughter go.

That was when Hope looked at her, standing on her feet, hands on her mothers hands as she wiped the tear away. Hayley reached out to hold her, sobbing as an invisible force pulled her away. Hope cried out, wailing, hands forever reaching out. Hayley fought and clawed, screaming, tears blurring her vision of her child as she was pulled away. Then, she saw she was somewhere foreign to her. A village, straw huts and wood fires, but not a living soul in sight, save for a boy, clutching a dark form as he cried. She walked toward him, shivering as she saw the boy was holding the lifeless form of a wet puppy. The child shook and shuddered, long hair covering his face. She reached out her hand touching the boys shoulder, his head turning...

"Klaus?"

The boy stared at her in fear, wide blue eyes searching hers. The pain and the misery and the fear... It was Klaus. She called his name again but he ran and disappeared into the darkness, and soon, all was gone and Hayley screamed as she fell into a lightless abyss.

The muffles sound of trumpets and the low harmony of voices singing brought Hayley to open her eyes, staring up at the white ceiling, trying to arouse the strength to sit up. Her head spun and her throat was dry and aching but she lay there, trying to calm her mind, focusing on the distant music. Another funeral procession. Only in New Orleans were the dead a reason to celebrate. The music and voices were joint in a drunken rendition of when the saints go marching in and Hayley smiled for a moment, remembering how much she had loved that song as a child in school, singing it with her class, before her foster parents threw her out when the first full moon of her transition occurred. Her momentary joy was gone and she rose, startled when she saw Elijah in a chair by her side, staring at her intently, reaching out to aid her. She pushed his hand away, rising independently, taking the glass of water from the side table immediately, emptying it in seconds.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, wincing as the icy coolness of the water cut through her sore throat. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, "what happened?"

"I found you unconscious on the floor of Niklaus' room..."

Suddenly, she remembered everything, "Klaus! Is he alright?"

Elijah shook his head, expression troubled, "He's gone. Marcel is out looking for him but it's been two days..."

Two days?! Hayley's eyes were wide with shock, "I've been out for two days? When I saw him, he was on the floor convulsing, like someone had cast a spell on him... Why a rent you out looking for him?"

Elijah looked conflicted, maybe even a little hurt, taking hold of her hand, "you needed me."

She pulled away, uncomfortable, "Thanks but I don't need you anymore, Klaus does."

"Did he say anything before you were struck down? Did he explain his odd behaviour?"

Hayley suddenly recalled the discovery of Klaus' fathers return, but knew deep down that if Elijah knew, he would do all her could to keep her from going after him. So, she shook her head.

He nodded, eyes lingering on the look of steely determination on her face, before walking away. Hayley tried not to think of her dreams, instead, trying to think of where she might find Klaus. He had been so worried about his fathers return. Jackson. His father was a werewolf, and if anyone knew about a new werewolf in town, it would be Jackson. Rising with great discomfort, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbing her leather jacket as she hurried to the balcony, glad to see Elijah had failed to have the ivy trellis removed as she climbed down and walked down the street, watching the last of the funeral procession stumble down Main Street.

A particularly clumsy drunk stumbled past her waving a wine bottle, singing in a off tone voice "When the saints are looking thin...I wanna see all my numbers!"

Hayley let herself smile, as grave as things were, she couldn't help but wonder how easy it must be being mortal. Her eye strayed past the drunk to a lonely street artist, who was painting what looked like a demonic face drowning in the stars, fiery eyes lost in the vast depths of the cosmos, his smile crooked and dangerous, horns curved and sharp like fangs. Hayley was drawn toward it, momentarily forgetting her purpose for leaving the house as she stared into the portrait, captivated by the beauty and the darkness of each brush stroke. The painted was silent and absorbed in their art.

Hayley remember her first meeting with Klaus, when she had been his to protect. She had stumbled on his paintings, observed the beauty and the sorrow and anger in each canvas and marvelled at how twisted yet how perfect each was. Klaus had said painting was a metaphor for control. She had longed to see more of what lay behind that dangerous face and she had. He was the darkest of all demons and yet she had always seen light in him, and here, in this painting, she could see him. In the demon, in the starlight, the good and the bad unified to make an almighty being who could be the monster among men, or a saviour for the family who loved him. Hayley liked to think herself his family, but in truth, their bond was different. They had never addressed what they were. Friends at times. Enemies at others. Sometimes he treated her like a sister, others as something else. He was a man who had held her and shed a tear when she had died, and tried to strangle the life from her when she tried to flee. Lately, he was a friend, and he was her support. They grieved their daughter, they shared the existence of a hybrid, and now, he was lost and she was already well aware of how lost she felt.

Walking toward the painting, she remembered when the name Klaus had made her feel a rage that was fierce, but now, she could only think of the boy in the woods holding his lost pet, or of the man who had stood before her in pain at the revelation of his fathers return. Hayley dropped a coin in the collection tin and hurried away, keen to stop herself from dwelling too much on how she felt about Klaus, unaware of the painter watching her leave. The painter then pulled back her hair, her face bathed in moonlight. Esther's face.

"You won't find him that way, wolf," Esther smiled, putting down her paint brush, knowing all to well Hayley was off seeking klaus. If only she knew he was right next door.


	4. Found

"Damn this town!"

Cami didn't mean to make such an outcry vocal but the sight of the bar in complete disarray was not what she might have called a welcomed sight, especially this early. It was her turn to clean up and open the bar, so that meant getting here at 2am to mop up and wipe down every inch of floor and counter without having much sleep. Today was the worst. In New Orleans, a funeral meant two things. One, the neighbourhood would be wearing black. Two, a funeral procession would form and march on down from the graveyard, filling the silence with blissfully cheery music until they reached a bar. From what she could see, they hadn't left the bar long ago, maybe an hour tops, forced to leave only by the final call before lights out. Shrugging off her coat, Cami set to work clearing away the mountain of glasses, letting them soak in a sink full of hot water before she began wiping the counter tops, grimacing at the sight of roasted nuts floating in a puddle of spilt wine.

Life wasn't easy anymore. Not since she had uncovered the dark world that dwelled amongst the normality of this town. Vampires, werewolves, witches. Her ex boyfriend Marcel was a vampire, ancient yet as handsome and youthful as a man of thirty. How was she supposed to cope with all this supernatural drama without sacrificing her footing in a normal life. Just leave, she often thought. It would be easy, no one would go looking for you, theres nothing here for you. Klaus. Was he really the only reason she lingered here in this damned town. To save the man who had never ceased to live up to his bloodthirsty reputation. The man who had entranced her and shown her the fragile heart which he guarded so well. Cami had always had a soft spot for broken things. Klaus was her weakness.

"Need a hand?"

Cami jumped in suprise as Marcel appeared by her side, smiling that devious smile, his eyes straying to the beer soaked bar stool. She sighed and held up her hands in surrender, "I can't deal with this mess, not right now when all I'm worried about is next vampire threat to come."

He tossed her the mop and fixed an overturned chair, expression pensive as he worked, glancing up at her, "Sorta had the same issue myself. Our problem is Esther and Finn... And klaus is missing."

Cami hid her concern and shrugged, "isn't he always running off."

"Yeah... Elijah sent me out looking but there's no sign of him. If he has run off, he's got the right idea..."

Cami smiled despite her fear for klaus. Marcel was trying so hard to hide it but deep down she knew he longed for Rebecca. When they were together she could see he wasn't just happy, he was content with the life he had. She was the girl of his childhood dreams, the girl he had loved and lost, forbidden to him and yet she had eagerly defied her family for him.

"Go find her Marcel."

He gave her a quizzical look, smiling sadly as he read her, knowing all to well what she meant, "I've got too many people counting on me. Besides, she won't want me... She's free, and I'm happy for her."

As much as Cami had often hated Rebekkah for her hold on Marcel's heart, she felt a certain sadness to see him sacrifice his happiness for something as empty as the ruler ship of this place. What was it about New Orleans that captivated vampires so much? As she began stacking glasses on the back shelf, Cami decided her lack of immortality and an ever growing blood lust must be the reason for her inability to comprehend the minds of the vampires that lingered here.

They spent the next hour in silence, save for the odd scrape of a chair of the soft brushing of broom bristles against the hard oak floor. It was peaceful. They knew eachother well enough to know that such moments of harmony were rare and deserved to be enjoyed in blissful silence. The mess was tidied by dawn, just as the auburn sun set light to the sky and cast fiery shadows through the open windows. Cami was sorting through a stack of receipts when Marcel placed a glass bottle on the counter. She studied it and frowned. The decanter was filled with a pale greenish liquid.

"Appeared at my doorstep yesterday morning. No note, no sender, not even a stamp."

Holding it up to the light, she tried to determine what it was, sighing in resignation, "that's no spirit but if it just appeared, my guess is witchcraft. Maybe Esther..."

He shook his head, "No, wasn't her. As you know, my apartment requires someone to be let in in the lobby. A vampire would need permission."

"A werewolf? Maybe..."

Her mouth dropped, words ceasing to exist as she saw a figure enter through the open door. Marcel followed her gaze, expression confused. Klaus. He stood there, smiling at them, dressed on his usual style save for the name tag on his chest. The same name tag worn by the bar staff. Marcel tried to speak but it was Cami who asked what he was doing here. Klaus frowned, honestly confused, the lack of mischief in his eyes and deviousness in his smile made Cami feel uneasy. Something was wrong and she could see Marcel was all to aware of it.

"I'm the new part timer... Sorry, past few days have been a bit hectic. I should be on the list, Klaus Mikaelson."

His voice was untainted by humour or sarcasm, the honesty of his tone forcing Cami to search for the employee list swiftly. Marcel asked what Klaus meant by all this but as Cami found the printed list of employee names, she saw Klaus' name written in ink at the bottom.

Cami barely managed to speak, "Your...your here."

Marcel laughed, taking hold of Klaus' arm, staring into him, "What is this Klaus? A bad joke?"

"Sorry, I don't know... I'm here to take over Drew's place. He passed away..."

"Yesterday," Cami finished. The funeral, the guy who died was supposed to start working at the bar but had been involved in an... Accident. She knew, right then, that Esther was involved. Marcel shot her a puzzled look, letting Klaus go, marching out, on his way to Elijah most likely. Klaus rubbed his arm and came behind the bar, smiling in a way that was familiar yet strange all at once. Cami wasn't sure whether to attempt to bring back his memories or run to Davina to find a spell to fix all this. The sound of customers entering ended her thoughts, forcing her to start work. Klaus took orders and mixed drinks, unaware of Cami's eyes following his every move. Hayley. She had to call Hayley.

Rushing outside, her fingers shook as she held the phone to her ear, swearing as it went to voicemail.

"Hayley, you need to get to the bar. Now! Klaus's is here and ... I don't know he's just... He's gone. He's not himself he's... Empty."


	5. Sins of the Father

The bayou came to life in the early light of the morning. A chill raced through the trees, rustling their leaves, urging them to rise and greet the day. The ground was a Forrest of mosses and diet, mud coating Hayley's boots as she pushed forward, following the scent she had picked up a few miles back. It had taken her a few hours to find any trace of Jackson, but she was only just getting the hang of her hybrid senses. Klaus had given her a good grounding in understanding how a hybrid worked but she'd had little practise. This place was full of strong aromas and seemed to harbour a history of scents from those who had walked it's treacherous pathways. As she neared the scents origin, she slipped, landing up to her knees in bayou slime, a frog bounding away from her in terror. It was times like these when she missed being a wolf.

"I wouldn't bathe in that if I were you."

Hayley rolled her eyes, turning to see Jackson, trying to withhold a laugh as he watched her.

"Wanna give me a hand smart ass," she shot back, taking hold of his hand as he pulled her up with ease. His hand remained clasped in hers, looking at her with that expression she so often noticed yet ignored. It was a mix of wonder and longing. Any other day she might have felt uncomfortable or, rarely, she might have chanced to question hi sun devoted interest. Today there was only one man she needed to get her hands on. Klaus' father.

"I'm looking for someone."

He nodded, hand releasing hers, leading her toward a clearing ahead, "Should have known you weren't coming to check up on me."

He made it sound like a joke but there was a pain hidden amongst his words. Jackson was her family, in a way. The wolves were divided, no thanks to her and the Mikalesons. She owed it to him to be here, to help bring the pack together, but she wasn't just a. Werewolf anymore. A hybrid has no place amongst wolves. Ignoring the jab of guilt that shot through her, she continued, "I'm looking for a werewolf. He'd be new round here, came to town around the same time Esther did."

He turned, frowning, "what's this about?"

"I think he might have some answers for me... About Esther."

Her lie was necessary, or so she thought. If Jackson knew Klaus' father was a werewolf he might be swayed to use him against the vampires. Hayley wanted Klaus back without a war starting. Jackson sighed and shrugged, sitting on the log that lay between them, "There's been fifty or so new wolves this month. The pack is growing, but I can't help much without a name."

Hayley ran a hand through her hair, trying to pull a name from her memories. Klaus never spoke about his real father. His name was never spoken. She closed here yes and tried to concentrate but the only image burning in her memory was the young boy holding his dead pup, crying alone in the darkness. What did the dream mean? Was Klaus in danger? Or was she seeing a dark foreboding of what was to come?

"Hayley?"

She jumped back as she opened her eyes to see Jackson standing face to face with her, looking concerned. He had a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

She nodded, ears pricking up to the sound of another behind her. Jackson continued, "I wanted to introduce you to..."

"Ansel," the voice declared, and as she turned Hayley knew who he was. The eyes, the hair, the twisted smile. It was clear who he was. He studied her as intently as she studied him. Another father in law to fight with. She opened her mouth to talk but he was looking to Jackson, "Another load of witch glasses were by the den, I told them to leave it to you to dispose of them."

Jackson headed off without a word, body tense. Hayley glared at Ansel who seemed unnaturally calm, his hands held out, "I understand your Hayley, the bearer of my sons child. I'm sorry..."

It took her seconds to pin him down, racing forward with hybrid speed and strength. He didn't even resist. He just stared at her with those bright blue eyes. Her voice unsteady as she spoke, "where is Klaus? Why did you take him?"

That was when she knew he had no part in his sons disappearance. His look was one of concern and confusion, untouched by any shadow of a lie.

"He's missing? Where..."

"Some witch must have cast a voodoo spell on us and when I woke up he was gone."

He frowned, "Esther wouldn't..."

She laughed, releasing him, "oh she would. Believe me. Your vampire lover is the devils right hand lady."

Ansel was hurt, fearful for the son he had only just found after all this time. He looked at Hayley, saw the fire in her eyes, so much like Esther in a way that unnerved him. No wonder his son had fallen for this fiery wolf.

"I will talk to Esther, I swear, and I'll find him."

Hayley let out a harsh laugh and glared at him, "the reason he was so easily at knew as because of you. Why did you crawl up out of your grave? Why, when you abandoned him all those years? I don't know why Klaus didn't kill you, but cross me, and I'll pull your heart out through your throat."

She stormed off, cursing as she almost slipped into the same slime, frustrated to see her phone was covered in the thick gunk as she pulled it from her pocket. One voicemail. Racing out of the bayou, she listened to Cami's anxious tone. The words striking her hard as Hayley stood still and silent.

Gone, empty. What did she mean? Klaus was alive and found, but altered in some way that unnerved the only girl in town who was openly head over heels for him. Hayley raced to the bar, though the fear that lingered in her heart began to make it unbearable and she stopped across the road from where he was. The street was busy and yet Hayley couldn't see them, her entire existence focused on the door of the bar. Was she ready to face what Esther has done? Could he be so altered they might never save him from his mothers magic? Hayley was brave, but her heart was too broken by the loss of her daughter to handle the loss of Klaus aswell.

Taking a deep breath, she walked across the road and laid a hand on the door handle, praying to the sun in the pale morning sky, that Klaus could be saved. For Hope's sake. For Elijah's sake... And for her.


	6. Note from me :)

Hey everyone

sorry the new chapters took so long, exams :( lol plus I have a presentation on Monday that I'm scared about but klaus and Hayley are a good distraction :) please keep your reviews coming and let me know how your liking the new developments.

big spoiler here but next chapter will be bursting with some Klayley scenes and yes, a few of you asked if Hope will make an appearance and yes, eventually

thanks guys xxx


End file.
